The Reasons Why I Love You
by x-LuCy-LuVz-ZaC-EfRoN-x
Summary: My First FanFic.. Mostly Troyella Maybe Some Other Minor Pairings! Rated K For Now But Later Chapters Maybe Higher rated! So R&R Please! It Myt Be Turning Into A Bunch Of One Shots!
1. Gabriellas POV

**A/N: Heyyy Guys! My First FanFic So Please Be Nice! Lol So Constructive Criticism Only Please! So Yea Nywayz! Please Tell Me If Its Good Enough To Continue Cuz If It is Then I Will Try And Write Another Chapter Tonite! Oh Yea Btw Punctuation Is Not A Strong Point for Me! Lol So You May Have to just go with It lol Okie Dokes I Will Shut Up Now And get on with It…**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing To Do With HSM Unfortunately!**

_Gabriella POV_

_July 21st 2007_

_Saturday Morning, 8am_

A little over two weeks ago if someone had told me that I would be waking up in the strong, muscular arms of my gorgeous boyfriend letting his soft snores tease me out of my dreams. I would have never in a million years have believed them. These past two weeks have been so surreal… Our first date, our first kiss- outside of the musical, Yes, my boyfriend is none other than lunkhead basketball boy, Troy Bolton.

Exactly two weeks ago yesterday was the after show party for the final show of the East Highs production of Twinkle Towne which also meant yesterday was our two week anniversary.

_Flashback_

The clock on the wall read 7:15, so I glanced out of the window to witness Troy's truck pull up to the kerb outside my house. I watched him climb out with a big bouquet of red roses. He was wearing a faded denim jeans and a navy blue shirt with light blue and violet pinstripes down. He simply was a fine looking boy who took every opportunity to take my breath away. I was shaken from my thoughts daze because of the sound of the doorbell echoing down the hallway.

"Hey! These are for you" Troy grinned, handing me the sweet smelling bouquet.

"Thank you so much" I replied opening the card that came with them, I smiled as I read his scraggly writing;

_To Gabi_

_Thank you for being an awesome leading lady, _

_you were fantastic!_

_All My Love_

_Troy _

_x x x x _

I glanced up at him once again for him to reveal his 1000 watt Troy Bolton charm smile that made me melt so many times.

"So, you ready to go?" he asked

"Sure"

As we headed out to his truck he took my hand in his and opened the door for me to get in.

"You know you look really beautiful tonight" he whispered just loud enough for Gabriella to hear.

"Thank you! You look very handsome too, why are we whispering?" Gabriella asked giggling.

"I don't really know… on second thoughts I take that back" Troy stated.

"What?" a confused Gabriella asked,

"Don't look beautiful Gabi, you look stunning! You truly took my breath away" troy replied accompanied by one of his famous charm smile, with that he re-started the engine.

For the rest of the journey to the Evans twin's after show party a deafening silence filled the truck with the exception of the radio playing which neither one was listening to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troys sudden stir brought me out of my thoughts although he was still asleep and couldn't talk to him, I loved lying there in his arms there was nowhere else I would rather be because in his arms was the only place in the entire universe I felt so loved and so safe like he would protect me from anything.

That was just one of many reasons why I loved Troy Bolton…

A/N: ok guys the next chapter (if you want it!) will be at the party with maybe a little bit of Chaylor and I think Troy might ask Gabi out in the next chap! R&R please!


	2. Troys POV

**AN: Heyy Guys! Sorry this is later than promised! Thank you for my review it really helped me cause I lack confidence in my writing so I really appriciate it! Anyway this chapter seems longer in my handwriting 7 pages to be exact lol I guess I need to make my handwriting a lot smaller lol! Anyway hope you all like it! R&R Please! Love Lucy x x x**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly:(**

**Troy POV**

**21st July 2007**

**Saturday Morning, 8.30am**

"Morning beautiful" a bleary eyed Troy Bolton mumbled groggily in a low husk tone. I love waking up with Gabriella in my arms; I love every single thing about her, flaws and all. The fact that her hair always smells like strawberries and her body always smells sells of her raspberry and watermelon body wash. I love the dimples which appear in her cheeks each time she giggles at me, Not to mention the way my knees would go weak when she smiles at me and when she cries I just want to die. Troy knew Gabriella was awake already because her eyelashes were fluttering like butterflies in the springtime like they only do when she is lost in thought. Another tell tale sign is the fact that her extremely cold toes are fidgeting around my legs causing me to gasp each time she brushed my shin.

"Hey you! I thought you were never going to wake up and grace me with your presence" Gabriella smiled.

"Oi Cheeky! I resent that remark" I replied with an evil grin on his face and a wicked look in his eyes as he began tickling her in the ribs.

"Troy Stop!" She yelled in hysterical laughter.

"Troyyyy!" She whinged "My stomach hurts now"

She fluttered her lashes and shot me a Gabriella Montez charm smile knowing full well it would make me melt and was the only thing that would stop me.

"Oh I know your game Miss Montez and I will not crumble this time"

"Dammit! How about this then?" She said leaning in to kiss me passionately running her hands through my shaggy, bed hair. When we breathlessly broke apart I replied

"Sure that could work" grinning madly at her.

"So watcha wanna do today then Bolton?"

"Hmmm… how about we go for a walk in the park Montez, play a little basketball and maybe later get some ice cream?"

"Sounds good! I am sooo gonna kick your cute little booty, Bolton!"

"Yeah Gabs keep telling yourself that! No one and I repeat no one has ever beaten me at a basketball one on one!" I replied cockily.

"Wow sounds like Mr Bolton is very sure of himself"

"I Sure am! That's why you find me irresistible" I winked and flashed my cheekiest grin at her.

She returned my smile and leaned in to kiss me again but pulled away at the last second.

"Yeah right!" she whispered in my ear giving me goosebumps as her hot breath hit my cheek.

"Arghhh! Tease!" I yelled dragging myself out of her bed and stumbled over to her bathroom to take a shower.

As the water trickled over my body I began to think about the night I asked Gabi out and how these fantastic past 2 weeks have been the best of my life.

_

* * *

_

"Hey man! Good to see you, so you asked her yet?" a curious Chad asked.

"No not yet… I've tried a few times but I kinda chickened out every time"

"Well if I were you I would get you skates on dude 'cause other guys are waiting to pounce if the know what I mean" Chad stated with a wink.

"I think I am going to ask her tonight" I said thinking how painful it would be if some other guy got there first n she said yes.

"Alright dude let me know how it goes, s'later"

"Yeah later Chad"

After he went back to Taylor I was thinking how and where I could ask Gabi, I wanted it to be special for her.

"Dude what do you think of the garden? With all the fairy lights and the swing" I asked Chad.

"Err… yeah its good" a confused Chad replied.

"Chad I mean that's where I'm going to ask Gabi"

"Oh yeah I get you now! Very smooth Troy anyway good luck man even if you don't need it Taylor is like positive she feels the same way about you as you do about her"

"What? Has she told Taylor that?" I asked.

"No but Tay says she knows from girl instincts apparently its obvious by the way you look at each other"

"I hope shes right" I replied

"Hope whose right?" a familiar voice asked behind me.

"Erm… Nothing Gabs, would you err... like to come outside with me?" I asked.

"Sure Troy are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about me"

"Troyyyy!" Gabriella whined "Please can you push me again? the swing isn't going as high as before"

"Erm… yeah listen Gabs can I ask you something?"

"Sure whats up?" answered Gabriella.

"You know Gabi ever since I met you my life hasn't been the same" Gabriella looked at him worriedly "I now feel like you complete me in a way no one else has been able to do for me in the past. If I'm having the worst day ever you just have to smile at me and everything that's happened just melts away and doesn't matter anymore. I love everything about you Gabriella, the way your eyes sparkle when your happy, the way you always look gorgeous no matter what and best of all you always see the best in me and choose not to see Troy Bolton lunkhead basketball boy" Gabriella laughed but had tears running down her cheeks. I reached to wipe them away and said

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…" I took a deep breath "Gabriella Montez I Love you, will you be my girlfriend?"

She nodded shyly, tears still streaming down her face as she pulled me towards and kissed me. It was the gentle at first but grew more passionate with every second, her hands made their way up my chest and round my neck where her thumbs played with the ends of my hair, sending delightful shivers down my spine. As she pulled away breathlessly she whispered;

"I love you too Troy and I would love to be your girlfriend"

* * *

"Troyyyy!" Gabriella yelled and banged on the bathroom door shaking out of his thoughts. 

"We are going to have a water shortage at this rate! You have been in there over 20 minutes and besides I need to shower too!"

"Yeah, sorry I'm done now anyway"

I opened the bathroom door making Gabi fall into me.

"Oooh! Somebodies an eager beaver!" I smirked and winked at her.

"Yeah right, you wish!" she replied laughing whilst kicking me out the bathroom and slamming the door.

"haha! Feisty" I chuckled

… Another reason why I love Gabriella Montez.


	3. Gabi's POV

**A/N: Heyyy! Sorry its taken a while for me to update I've been really busy with loads going on! I've nearly finished the Harry Potter book and I've been to se Hairspray 3 times! It's fabulous! If you haven't seen it GO AND SEE IT!! Zac Efron is sooooo Gorgeous:P anyway my grandads been taken into hospital and I've struggling with this story I thinks its going to turn out more like a bundle of one shots! Lol but never mind! Anywayz R&R Please! Love Lucy x x x **

**Gabriella's POV**

**Friday 21****st**** September 2007**

I woke up this morning with troubled thoughts swirling around my head, unfortunately this was one of the very few nights this summer I hadn't woken up with Troy's arm draped protectively around my waist. I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower; however the refreshed feeling still didn't mask the worried thoughts dreading my return to East high as Gabriella Montez, Girl of the much adored troy Bolton.

I was worried that troy might not want to keep us a secret at school or people might treat us differently and try to split us up. That thought that people might try to split us up made my blood run cold and sent shudders up and down my spine. Part of me knows that this is just me being insecure and silly but another part of me told me that these problems were inevitable and would lead to the end of mine and Troy's relationship.

I was jolted from my thoughts by the shrill ring of my cell phone, without even looking at the caller id I knew it was Troy wanting to know what I would want to do today, our last Friday of our summer holidays.

"Heyyy Lover boy! Whats up?"

"Hello Beautiful, just wondering what you would like to do today?"

"Hmmm… Do you have anything in mind?"

"I don't know what about going to the bowling alley?"

"Sounds good! Just the two of us or the whole gang?"

"The whole gang Sharpay invited us, so dya want to go?"

"Yeah sure sounds fun! Can you pick me up in 20?"

"Yeah! We don't need to be there till 1 so maybe we could go for a walk in the park and ice cream before we meet them"

"OK! I better go and start getting ready then! Cya Soon!"

Ending the call I rushed off to get dressed. I picked out my stone washed, boyfriend cut jeans and my yellow Henleys three quarter sleeved top with a flattering V neck with pink, green and blue horizontal stripes. I decided on my lime green converse and headed off to my bathroom to tease my hair out of its current catastrophe, and make it look half decent, so my chocolate brown curls tumbled tidily over my shoulders and down my back. Finally satisfied I cleaned my teeth and applied my mascara and lip gloss.

I was once again interrupted from my worries by the doorbell, knowing it would be Troy on the other side of the door my pace quickened and the cloud of troubled thoughts cleared instantly as I gazed into his familiar, cerulean blue eyes, leant against his muscular chest and inhaled his 'Troy' scent.

"Hey Gabi! You ready to go?"

"Sure" I replied

As we walked out to his truck he grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek.

"Happy two and a half month Anniversary Gabi" he smiled as he opened the truck door for me I returned his smile as I climbed in the passenger seat. He ran around the other side and climbed in the drivers side next to me.

"Gabi?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok? You seem like something is bothering you?" he asked biting his lip I turned to face him.

" Umm … yeah I'm ok its nothing"

"ok then if your sure and with that he started his engine and began to drive to the park throughout our journey a deafening silence filled the truck.

Ten minutes later we reached our spot in the park, it was a bench with pink and white lilies surrounding us next to the pond he asked me again.

"Gabi you haven't spoken or smiled or anything since we set off. What's up?"

"Troy really its just me being silly you wouldn't be interested"

"well… I've kinda been worrying about next week when we go back to school. These past two weeks have been the best of my life and I don't really want it to end but I know you have a reputation to…" I began to sob "keep and I want you to know I will always love you and I will never forget you and I know how hard it would be for you at school. I mean you're the wildcat Captain the school would never accept ypu dating the freaky genius girl. So I'm just gonna make it easy for you and get up and leave" I finished and got up to leave.

"Gabi! What are you talking about?" he said reaching out for my hand.

"I would never break up with you because of what other people think I love you too much to let you go, you have no idea how much Chad had to build up my courage to ask you out because I kept backing out but if your really worried about how people will change the way they treat us then we can keep it a secret until your ready for everyone to know its all up to you but trust me I definitely wasn't planning on breaking up with you"

I smiled and pulled him closer into a warm, passionate kiss, when we broke apart and caught our breath he continued.

"I'm sorry for making you think I'm ashamed of you Gabriella I am honestly not… in fact to prove that" he paused pulling of his wildcat varsity ring.

"Gabs I want you to wear this from now on so you know I'm always there with you" putting the ring on her finger whilst fresh hot tears spilled form my eyes and down my cheeks.

As he wiped my tears with his thumb he said "Gabi you know I love you right?"

I smiled "Of course. I love you too Troy"

"I think we should go now or we'll be late for bowling and Shar will flip"

He grabbed my hand and we headed back to his truck in a comfortable every so often we would steal a glance at each other grinning madly each time the other caught us. On the way to the bowling alley I fixed the black streaks down my cheeks and begun inspecting the ring Troy had just given me. It was gold with a ruby and diamond edging around the engraved picture of a basketball with the initial TB engraved beneath it. I had a permanent smile on my face. It felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders and the skies were now sunnier than before.

"So who's going bowling then?" I asked

"Erm… There's Me, You, Chad, Tay, Shar, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason and Ryan's New Girlfriend Ashley. I think we're gonna need two lanes." He laughed.

"Wow! The whole gang then!"

**A/N: Sorry I have to stop there I will get more up ASAP I thinks its turning more into a group of one shots but never mind I have a another story planned as well I'm thinking lots of drama! Mwah ha ha! lol (my lame attempt at an evil laugh!) anywayz R&R please! X x x**


End file.
